Taking Initiative
by Kurisuten-chan
Summary: Now under any other circumstances, most people would find it very amusing for a man in a pink miniskirt to tell someone to "Grow a pair!" but Toris didn't question it, it had been a long time since he'd seen his friend this worked up. Lithuania x Poland.


**Kuri-Kuri:** This is my first official Hetalia story, so sorry if anyone's too OOC! I've also never really done any kissing scenes before so sorry if they're really bad...Thanks anyway for reading and please review! Oh, Hetalia's not mine, sadly…

* * *

_**Taking Initiative**_

_A Lithuania x Poland Fanfiction_

* * *

Lithuania sighed contentedly, sinking down deeper into the cushions on his couch. Yes, _his _couch, in _his _house, without Ivan and without any distracting blon-

The doorbell rang once. Toris sat still, holding his breath. Maybe if he didn't answer the door they'd just go away…The doorbell started ringing again frantically, as if someone was poking it rather energetically.

"Liet, I, like, know you're in there~!" a rather muffled voice trilled from the other side of the thick wooden door.

Lithuania sighed again, this time not so contentedly, and walked down the hall to let in his Polish friend.

"Thanks, Liet~!" Poland chimed again, skipping inside the warm house.

The brown haired nation quickly closed the door to keep out the early spring chill, and turned back to the blonde in his hallway. That was when he noticed Poland's…attire.

"F-Feliks! What are you-?" he sputtered, blushing a bright pink.

"Hmm?" the blonde looked at him curiously, following his gaze, before his face spit into a smile. "Oh, like, the skirt! You like?"

Poland twirled around in a little circle, showing of his short, hot pink skirt with pride. "Isn't it just, like, so totally cute? Francis gave it to me for Christmas! Wasn't that, like, totally sweet of him?"

_Sweet isn't exactly what I'd used to describe his motive…_

"Anyway, do you, like, have anything to eat? I'm, like, totally famished," Feliks announced, snapping Lithuania out of his thoughts.

"Um, yeah, sure…" the brown haired nation answered, walking towards the kitchen with his energetic friend bounding behind him.

Poland was looking through his refrigerator when the phone rang. Lithuania quickly scurried over and picked it up. He paled slightly as he recognized the voice on the other end, before answering yes quietly and hanging up.

"Like, who was that?" his blonde friend inquired, while munching on a piece of pocky he had found.

"Umm…just Ivan…I – he needs me for something a-and, well – just make yourself comfortable, I should be back before midnight," he stammered, turning around towards the hallway and the door.

Lithuania suddenly felt a hand wrap around his wrist, holding him back, and turned around to find two big (_beautiful_) green eyes staring up at him, looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Do you want to go?"

Toris was rather thrown off by the simple question, stuttering again, "W-wha-? I mean, w-well, Ivan said - "

"No. Do _you_ want to go?"

Lithuania tore his gaze away from Feliks' green eyes. "Well, I-I mean, it's because - "

"Liet!"

Toris made the mistake of glancing back down at the Polish man, and could feel his resolve crumbling as he looked into Feliks' puppy dog eyes. "N-no, but - "

"Then, like, don't go!" the blonde yelled. "Ugh, like, why can't you ever, like, just say no? That bastard never gives you a break, he's so - !"

"I'm sorry - "

"Don't, like, apologize!" Feliks chastised. "Liet, you, like, really need to stop with all this! Take initiative! Assert yourself! Like, really, grow a pair!"

Now under any other circumstances, most people would find it very amusing for a man in a pink miniskirt to tell someone to "Grow a pair!" but Toris didn't question it, it had been a long time since he'd seen his friend this worked up.

"Just, like, do something you want to do!" the blonde continued. "Tell someone no; sock Ivan in the face; rob a store; like, take a vacation!"

"Do something I want to do?" Toris repeated quietly as Feliks continued his rant. The brown haired nation's eyes scanned over the blonde's body for a moment, said blonde unnoticing.

"Like, really, Liet, just - "

Feliks' rant was abruptly cut off as foreign lips crashed against his own. He gasped slightly out of shock at Lithuania's sudden boldness. The brown haired nation took full advantage of this sudden parting of the blonde's lips, deepening the kiss, exploring every inch of Poland's mouth. After what felt like an eternity, he finally sealed the kiss, drawing his tongue back out and running it over Feliks' soft pink lips, taking in a gasp of air as he brought away his mouth.

"Woah, Liet - "

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me, I-I - !" Lithuania stuttered, turning even pinker than he had when Poland had shown off his new skirt earlier, but was cut off by a slender finger against his lips.

"You pass."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't – wait, what?" the brown haired nation now looked thoroughly confused as Feliks drew his finger away from his lips.

"I said that you, like, passed. With flying colors, I might add. I totally, like, didn't expect that from you of all people," the Polish man smiled, green eyes gazing up at the startled Lithuanian.

"Really?" Toris asked, still looking at the blonde disbelievingly.

"Mmmhmm," Feliks nodded, looping his arms around the other's neck and pressing his body up close to the brown eyed man's. "But," the blonde continued seductively, "you now need to learn to deal with the consequences."

Lithuania felt Poland's pocky flavored lips meet his own again. He kissed back vigorously, placing his arms around the other nation, and feeling Feliks' slender fingers tangle themselves in his mocha colored hair.

The phone rang again, the caller ID indicating it as another call from Ivan, but for once Toris didn't rush to pick it up. Ivan could wait, he had more important matters to attend to right now.

* * *

**Kuri-Kuri:** So, how was it? Okay? I hope Poland and Lithuania weren't too OOC…I think this paring's really cute. I've also never really done any kissing scenes before so sorry if they're bad...Please review, though, and spread the LietPol love!


End file.
